JARVIS, run program: Holographic Steve
by keikopanda102
Summary: Tony Stark is testing some new holographic animation technology and decides to use Steve as his guinea pig. Things, unsurprisingly, take a turn for the naughty. Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel heroes. I just like to write about them doing naughty stuff.


JARVIS, run program: Holographic Steve

* * *

Tony Stark took a swift sip of coffee from his official Iron Man mug, eyes glued to the screens in front of him where numbers and symbols raced across at an inhuman speed. Just as he was about to take another sip, the screens froze and went blank. From above, came the sarcastic yet soothing voice of JARVIS.

"All of the data has been processed, Sir. According to your calculations, the program is ready to be tested."

"A test, huh?" Tony murmured, the wheels in his head turning deviously as Captain America's vibrant blue suit appeared just outside the glass windows of his workshop. He bit down the smile that was already forming on his lips as Steve pressed a code into the security pad and stepped through the sliding glass doors and into the room.

"Tony, I'm about to leave. I was coming to say goodbye since you clearly weren't planning on coming up to—"

"Yes, good, I need you," Tony said, pulling Steve by the wrist to stand in the middle of a slightly raised platform surrounded by unmoving machines that were still a bit intimidating to Steve, no matter how many times he'd seen them.

"I have to go, Tony! I don't have time for—"

"It'll just take a second, Steve, promise," he said quickly, backing off of the raised part of the floor he had stuck Steve on. "JARVIS, full body scan. I want all the good stuff on this one."

"Commencing scan, Sir," the computer replied, and before Steve even knew what was happening, the panels on the floor beneath him were rising up and out of them grew four or five scanners on rotating axis that spun around him as they travelled up his body. He started to turn along with them but Tony snapped quickly,

"Don't move a muscle, Steve. It only takes a sec."

Steve stood still and allowed the scan to finish, though he gave Tony an exasperated look the entire time. As soon as the scanners finished they retracted back into the floor and Tony hopped over to his computer screens, pressing buttons and giving commands that Steve didn't even bother trying to understand.

"Scan complete, Sir."

"Great. How's it look? Hold on, just show me. The complete rendering, if you could, JARVIS."

"Of course, Sir."

"What are you even doing, Tony?" Steve asked in a tired voice as he carefully stepped off the platform. When he looked up and over in Tony's direction he almost stumbled when he saw the hologram projecting an exact 3D likeness of himself from a moment ago (right down to the exasperated expression).

"I'm, ummm, upgrading your suit," Tony lied easily, flicking his hand to spin the projection in front of him and correcting a few mistakes in the holographic copy. "JARVIS, highlight all the weak points in Cap's suit."

Steve sighed and approached Tony's back to mutter weakly,

"Were you listening earlier, Tony? I'm leaving for that weeklong mission today. Right now, actually! Everyone's waiting in the Quinjet for me. I came down here to say goodbye."

He glanced at the holographic copy of himself that Tony was still spinning and picking at. The other man hadn't even looked at him. Steve sighed again, annoyed, and started walking towards the exit.

"Whatever. Clearly you won't miss me. You have _holographic me_ to keep you company."

"Wait!" Tony called. Steve didn't turn back, but a second later he felt Tony's arms wrap around his waist. He paused, smiled, and turned to reciprocate the hug. Slowly, he gripped Tony's face and lifted his chin to capture his lips in a kiss. Tony let out a low groan almost immediately in reply.

"Sure you have to leave right now?" he asked, already half out of breath.

"What, _now_ you act like you're gonna miss me?" Steve teased, letting one hand run gently up and down Tony's side.

"I will miss you," Tony assured him. "Every day. Every minute, even."

Steve laughed and rolled his eyes, pulling away from the embrace and heading towards the door. He laughed again when he saw the pout on Tony's face, but just shook his head and called back,

"See you in a week, Tony."

"Yes, you will," Tony asserted firmly, just as the doors closed and Steve headed upstairs to join the rest of the crew aboard the Quinjet.

Tony stood there for a moment, then bit his lip and turned around to face the holographic projection of his boyfriend. He tapped his fingers against the reactor gleefully and said with a sly grin,

"JARVIS… Time for that test."

"Have you committed to using the good Captain as your first test subject? We have plenty of other scans in the databank that you could—"

"Skip it, JARVIS. This might as well be some fun."

"If you must, Sir."

"Glad we agree. Okay, make sure to adjust for all the necessary specifics aaaaand animate!"

"Playing animation sequence one."

Tony sat down and leaned back as the hologram of Steve flickered twice, then slowly began to move. It raised one arm in a salute then lowered it and became still once again. Tony had to laugh. Of course the first animation sequence was a salute.

"Okay, decrease the smoothness a touch and play animation sequence two."

This time, the hologram only flickered once before it took a step forward and another step back. Tony nodded appreciatively.

"Much better. Steve's never that fluid when he moves. Can we try the sequence with added voice effects?"

"Playing sequence twenty-eight. I will use a previous recoding of the Captain that I have stored in the databanks, Sir."

"Make it a fun one," Tony replied, spinning around his chair as the computer calibrated the sequence. When he completed the spin it was just in time to see Steve's hologram turn to face him, still wearing that damn exasperated expression, and say in a low, sad voice,

"Tony… Do you still not know how I feel about you? I—"

"Pause," Tony said, freezing the animation in place. He stared at the way Steve's lips were frozen as they were forming the words Tony knew came next.

"I wouldn't exactly consider that _fun_, JARVIS. Also, I don't remember telling you to record that day."

"It is my modest opinion that Mr. Stark does not remember much from that day," JARVIS replied slickly.

"I remember plenty," Tony snapped back, standing and moving closer to the hologram as it continued to stare at the seat Tony had just vacated.

"For instance," he said, sliding a hand through the air. "I remember that Steve wasn't in his uniform that day." And suddenly the Captain America uniform the hologram was wearing slid off, leaving the hologram in just his star-spangled undies. Tony smirked until a pair of pants and a nicely tucked-in flannel was digitally added to the hologram by the nosy AI.

"If my memory banks recall correctly, this was more like what Mr. Rogers was wearing that day."

"Eh," Tony shrugged, "Only for about half the day. Then he looked more like this."

With another swipe of his hand the clothes were gone again.

"Or actually," Tony muttered, rubbing his chin smugly, "more like _this_!"

He swiped his hand again and the underwear flew from the hologram. It took him a minute or two to realize what was wrong and then—

"JARVIS!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I very clearly asked for a _full body_ scan. Why is this hologram missing Captain America's, rather impressive, junk?"

"I had hoped to preserve some of the good Captain's decency."

"That," Tony replied, glaring towards the ceiling at the disembodied voice, "is just mean. Who built you to disregard direct orders like that? Don't answer that. Damn, now my whole evening is ruined."

He glanced at the projection of Steve and huffed, flicking his fingers to make the star-spangled boxers return.

"There. Looks a little less like a Ken doll now. JARVIS, I'm not done being mad at you, but play some of the sequences I coded myself. Try 13A."

"If I must, Sir."

Tony smirked as the rest of Steve's clothes reappeared on the hologram. Though its posture was perfectly pleasant, the holographic Steve's face was still the same exasperated expression the real Steve had given Tony earlier.

"Pause. I don't want him looking at me like that the whole time."

He returned to his chair and instantly the keyboard sprung up in front of him. His hands zoomed across the keys and before long there was a detailed code spread out on the screen before him.

"These should work to change his facial expression." He added more to the code and leaned back. "You do the rest, JARVIS. I don't wanna write the whole code, it'd take all night."

"As you wish, Sir. Shall I commence animation?"

"Impress me."

Tony turned away from the screens and back to his holographic Steve, just in time to see the code being processed and transformed into action. First, the face changed. His scowl and downturned mouth transformed, fitting with the code Tony had just written. Blue eyes narrowed, making them seem darker as a toothy smirk graced his holographic lips. He was looking straight at Tony. Tony shivered and smiled; just seeing that expression on Steve was enough to make him excited for what he knew would come next. Somehow, he felt more excited than usual. Maybe it was something to do with the idea that it was _his_ code the holographic Steve was running on beautifully. It always got Tony off when technology _he_ created worked perfectly. Adding Steve to the mix was sure to do something ungodly inside his pants.

The holographic Steve's smirk grew and if Tony didn't know that it had been written in the code he would have sworn it was reacting to Tony's own reactions. Soon after that, the real show began.

Holographic Steve moved slowly, Tony started to wonder if there was a delay, maybe he should add in a few lines of code and that would—

Then the hologram reached up and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt, and suddenly Tony wasn't thinking about code anymore. There was just Steve, and when he undid the second button he took a step towards Tony. Tony pressed himself back into his chair, feeling, for the first time since he began, that maybe this _wasn't _something he should do without Steve's permission; but it was already too late for that. The third and fourth buttons were undone now and then the fifth and the sixth was the last.

Tony licked his lips when Steve (_holographic Steve, _he tried to remind himself) slipped off the flannel button-up and let it fall noiselessly to the floor. It vanished right when it would have hit the cement but Tony didn't even notice. The hologram made sure to catch Tony's eye (_because I wrote the program that way,_ Tony thought, _didn't I?_) and hold his gaze. The longer this went on, the hotter Tony felt. He pulled at the collar of his T-shirt, wondering how he'd never thought to make Steve do a strip tease for him before because _wow_, he was good at it. At least, holographic Steve certainly was.

His tight undershirt went next and Tony let out a shallow groan. He'd always been a sucker for Steve's muscles and he had to admit they'd never looked any better than they did now. If he weren't so distracted he would congratulate himself on a job-well-done, but then—Oh wow, he'd forgotten about the flexing code he'd added in just on a whim. That was… That was _very_ nice.

Tony felt himself hardening and could barely believe his own body. It was a hologram for God's sake! Albeit a _very_ detailed and brilliantly coded hologram but still, a hologram. He licked his lips as the holographic projection of his boyfriend moved closer again, its holographic fingers carefully looped into the holographic belt loops of its holographic pants, pulling them down just the tiniest bit so Tony could see hints of his hipbones. Tony felt his mouth water, remembering what it tasted like to lick along the curve of those very hips, his tongue moving lower as Steve's breathing became faster and faster above him, his large, strong hands in Tony's hair, pulling just a little and—shit. Tony was now 100% hard and 100% screwed.

And he knew what came next in the code. He inhaled sharply as the hologram moved towards him again, leaning slowly into Tony's space. He placed both of his holographic hands on either side of the chair Tony was sitting in, his gaze still locked onto Tony's, eyes dark and lust-filled. Tony glanced down to see the hologram's chest rising and falling evenly (_it should be moving a lot faster, actually. He would have to fix that_).

Then, holographic Steve raised one hand, ghosting it over Tony's cheek. Tony turned away from the not-touch, closing his eyes and biting his lip. It took all of his restraint and the knowledge that this was not the _real _Steve to keep him from unzipping his pants and releasing the tension that had built up there from holographic Steve's little show.

"Isn't that painful?" a voice suddenly asked, and Tony nearly toppled out of his chair and onto the floor. He stared wide-eyed at the hologram and was shocked to see it smirk back at him, then nod to his crotch and speak again,

"Maybe you should do something about it."

It took Tony a whole 20 seconds before he could do anything but gawk at the hologram in front of him. He hadn't told JARVIS to make him talk, had he? And where had JARVIS gotten those voice recordings? _He_ certainly didn't remember Steve ever saying that. Tony tried to process. It was possible to just write the sentences and alter them to be spoken in Steve's voice, but he hadn't included that in this program. At least, he didn't think he had?

Tony couldn't remember or even focus, his brain was starting to feel fuzzy and the hologram was still up close and staring at him—_smirking _at him, and if this was JARVIS's doing then his AI was _completely _forgiven for not doing the full-body scan earlier. Tony might even give him an upgrade!

"I would help you," the Steve hologram said, and Tony snapped back to attention. He never realized before how much he liked, no _loved,_ the sound of Steve's voice. "But I'm pretty useless this way. If you want to feel better you'll have to help yourself, Tony."

Tony didn't need to be told twice. He had no idea which animation program was running now but it didn't really matter because the hologram had leaned in and although Tony couldn't feel anything, he knew there were projected lips ghosting over his ears—even holographic Steve knew his weaknesses. He fumbled at his belt, racing to get it open like some horny teenager. He could practically feel the hologram Steve's eyes boring into him, and it's not like Tony had never thought about (or tried) this kind of thing before, but this was _so much hotter than it should have been! _It was _Steve,_ his Steve, at least sort of, and _Jesus_ that was doing things to Tony he just hadn't expected.

He groaned lowly and closed his eyes when he wrapped a hand around his length, finally free from the pants and boxers that were now down around his knees. Leaning back in the chair, he opened his eyes again to see Steve smirk down at him. He stroked himself gently, not daring to break the eye contact between him and the hologram.

Suddenly, the fake Steve dropped his gaze to Tony's chest and slowly ran a computerized finger over the place where Tony's nipples were beneath his shirt. Tony's breath caught and he swallowed, continuing to stroke himself as he let his other hand slide underneath the faded ACDC shirt he was wearing, brushing past the cool metal of the arc reactor. He grasped a nipple then watched, breath held, as Steve pinched his fingers together. Taking the hint, Tony pinched his own nipple with his fingers, instantly throwing his head back and squeezing himself tighter.

It didn't even feel like he was touching himself anymore—the hologram _owned_ him, and Tony loved it. He licked his lips and opened his eyes again to see one of Steve's large, perfectly copied hands wrapping around the hand he already had wrapped around his leaking dick.

"Steeeve…" Tony groaned, stilling his hand and twisting his nipple again.

He kept his eyes open so he could watch as the hologram's hand began to move, slowly, guiding the movement of Tony's hand on his dick. Tony was going crazy. It almost felt as good as when Steve did this himself. If he didn't think too hard he could imagine that his hand was Steve's, large and warm and just a little bit sweaty, like the first time they had done this kind of thing and Steve had been nervous.

"God," the hologram moaned, it's voice gravelly and lust-filled. "You're so dirty, Tony."

Tony practically whimpered, shutting his eyes tight and increasing the speed of his hand. He definitely remembered Steve saying _that_ to him, and it'd had the exact same effect on Tony _then_ as it did now. Tony didn't even need the hologram anymore; he was fantasizing about Steve in his head. If Steve were really there he would be kissing Tony, whispering in his ear as he did, leaving marks all along his neck and chest and sometimes his back, depending on their position. Tony opened his eyes just a fraction, panting helplessly as the Steve hologram stared at him, its face flushed and _wanting_.

Tony gasped, breathless, the hand that had been twisting his nipple now clutching desperately at the arm of the chair. He was so close, _god_, and all he wanted was to feel Steve inside him. He loved that feeling, Steve's first thrusts; it felt like losing his mind and Tony fucking _loved_ it. He was stroking himself quickly now, his eyes once again locked to the eyes of the hologram whose mouth was parted the tiniest bit, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Tony," Steve's voice growled lowly from the mouth of the hologram.

"Steve," Tony gasped, throwing his head back again as everything went dark and he came.

The next thing he knew, Tony was hearing JARVIS's voice from somewhere above him.

"End program 13C-R. Test complete."

Tony looked up, still panting heavily, just in time to see the hologram of Steve flutter and vanish. He leaned back and sighed deeply, feeling suddenly tired and depressed. Steve was going to be gone all week. He glanced down at his hand, wet and sticky with his come, and frowned. Guess he'd be doing a lot more of _that_ for the rest of the week.

He stood and huffed. Oh well, at least there would be great reunion sex when Steve got back.

_And phone sex_, he thought, and just imagining it cheered him up quite a bit. He smiled and tapped at the reactor in his chest thoughtfully. Then, remembering something, he frowned.

"JARVIS?" he asked

"Yes, Sir?" the computer dutifully replied.

"Uh," he fumbled for the right question before just asking plainly, "Were you the one who added all that extra code to the simulation?"

"Of course, Sir. Wasn't the goal, as you so eloquently put it, to 'impress you'?"

Tony paused, thinking back for a moment. He had to resist smirking as he shook his head and smiled fondly.

"Well played, JARVIS."

"I do try, Sir."

Yep, the snarky artificial intelligence was _definitely _getting an upgrade.

"Oh, one more thing, JARVIS," Tony added, biting his lip to stifle a guilty grin.

"Yes, Sir?"

"We're _never_ letting Steve find out about this."

"Agreed, Sir. May I also recommend that we kindly do not use the good Captain as a subject the next time something needs to be tested?"

"Now _that_," Tony replied, grinning deviously at his computer, "Is _not_ something I can agree to."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are certainly well-liked, but mostly I just want to make sure there is more Superhusbands out in the world. XD**


End file.
